Serpentine
by Mooncloud881
Summary: .:by Loki:. Young Lucius Malfoy, only in his fifth year at Hogwarts, decides to take advantage of a quiet young recluse with apparently no friends but a great talent in the Dark Arts. LUCIUSxSEVERUS
1. Shy Little Snivellous

**Serpentine**  
_by Loki_

_The Necessary Evil of the Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any characters included in the Harry Potter series, I just include them in my dirty fantasies. Also, WARNING: Hot wizard on wizard action is planned to occur in later chapters. Not intended for a younger audience._

_

* * *

_

Lucius Malfoy was in his fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was sitting at the Slytherin table, his long blond hair not tied back today by a silk band but instead hanging freely in his face, completely covering his left eye. It was difficult to see very well like this, his depth perception was terribly skewed; but he thought it looked cool.

Christmas vacation had just begun, and almost everyone in the school had gone home for the holidays. Usually his parents would send him an owl with a message asking him to come home but this year he was rather surprised to recieve a message telling him to stay at Hogwarts, and that his mother and father wanted to take a trip to Arubia.

It was lonely in the Great Hall without the chattering students and teachers. The only other Slytherin (which were the only students he chose to associate himself with in the school) that he knew very well at all was Severus Snape, who was sitting at the opposite end of the table reading a thick black book. His locks of black greasy hair dangled around his face-- he'd always had that long hair, just as he himself had kept his hair long. The two of them weren't really friends, but one summer Severus had stayed at his manner over the summer for his birthday. He was turning twleve years old-- Severus wouldn't be twelve for a few months-- and his parents were off somewhere again, and the only friend they trusted him to have over was quiet little Severus. They'd spent most of the day eating cake, which by his own command they left the message on the top which was slurred from "Best Birthday Wishes to Lucius" to say "Brest and ass for Lucius". After their bellies were satisfied they'd retreated into the woods to play in his favorite tree, where he got the brilliant idea to tell Severus to jump off for his own amusement. Severus objected, of course, but just a few lines like "All my other friends did it, if you don't that means you can't be in my group." convinced him. Severus jumped out of the tree and plumitted to the ground, breaking his leg and knocked unconsious. Lucius had to run back to his house and use flew powder to get his parents, but not before laughing cruelly. He shared the story when they returned to Hogwarts after that summer, and to this day all the people he knew-- including James Potter and his people-- made fun of Severus for it.

Now he felt a bit of repent for it, though, as he'd matured slightly in the past four years. Severus didn't have any real friends that he knew of. He did come from a highly respected pure blooded wizard family, though, so the boy had come to his house on a number of occassions with his father. All the males in his family seemed to have that hooked nose and pale skin; neither of which Lucius had ever found very attractive.

Still, though, Severus wasn't so bad. He was just a bit on the odd side. With no one else to talk to, Lucius figured he'd give the guy a chance.

He got up and strolled down to the end of the table, stopping when he came to face Severus from the opposite side.

"Well hey Sev," he said looking down at him in a condescending sort of manner; he didn't mean to talk to him that way, it was just in his nature.

"What do you want?" Severus said quietly, not looking at him and bringing his book up to hide a bit of his face. Lucius could read the title now, it was Potions and Elixers. "And don't call me Sev."

"I just want to talk, don't be so over protective of yourself." said Lucius, "Into potions, hm? I'm more of a wand magic sort of person."

Severus looked up at him, his eyes a shining pure black, strands of hair covering them. "Ok." he said simply.

"Come on," Lucius sat down, "Why won't you talk to me? Is it because of what happened that one summer?"

Severus didn't answer either question. "Why do you want to talk to me?" he asked instead, "None of your brainwashed, suck-up cronies around?"

"Well, no, none of them are." said Lucius, "But that's not it. I'm just bored."

Half of that was a lie, of course-- the first part. But Lucius lied most of the time. He was a smooth talker, and to talk smooth to some people you just have to lie.

"Don't you get bored sitting all alone? I'd go out of my mind. You know, I've got a book that's sort of a family heirloom back in the common room. It's got a bunch of spells and potions that my family's made up over generations, you can look at it if you want. And I promise I won't be asking you to jump off of any stairwells or anything on the way there."

Severus stared down for a moment, apparently contemplating. "Alright." he said at last, but grudgingly. He was probably just bored too.

They left the Great Hall and traveled down into the dungeons where the Slytherin Common room was. They casually said the password and their door opened, and they continued up a staircase to the boy's sleeping quarters. No one was in there, and down in the common room there had only been two or three girls playfully casting silly hexes on each other. They had all waved at Lucius.

"These are asinine, these ingrediant combinations would never cause the effects described," Severus said as he read from the book Lucius gave him. He was sitting cross-legged on the floor flipping pages intently. Lucius was up on the bed lying down. The previous sentence was actually the most he'd heard Severus say in a long time. He had a nice voice.

"Probably. I don't know that anyone's ever actually attempted them." replied Lucius, staring at the cieling.

"Well the spell's might work, but I can't concieve the logic for these potions."

Lucius rolled over and stared down at him. He was still flipping through the pages. He'd always been somewhat subconsiously aware that Severus was a surprisingly good looking boy behind the foreboding glares and sneers, but he'd just never noticed how good. It was a few moments before he realized that he was transfixed on Severus's chest, which under the baggy black robe had a dark t-shirt covering it so tightly that it was like a second skin. His figure was perfect.

The moment he consiously realized what he was staring at his glance whisked away. What was that, he wondered. He'd Never stared at any part of a guy before. It was true that he'd always found their chests more appealing than women's, though-- something about big blobs of fat with nipples attached just didn't bring up any nice emotions for him.

Severus yawned. It was getting dark outside.

"You don't have to sit on the floor, you know." said Lucius, "You can sit up here with me if you'd like."

Severus looked at him and carefully got up, going over to sit at the foot of the bed.

"Up here!" said Lucius scooting over, "I'm not gonna make you sit at the end like a dog."

"Oh," Severus turned around and crawled to the other end of the bed with Lucius. It was rather large for a one person bed, but there still wasn't much space between them. A canopy was hanging down around them.

For a little while longer Severus continued to read. Lucius spent the time daydreaming before he was awkwardly pulled out of his thoughts by something collapsing onto his shoulder.

"What the hell!" Lucius said, looking down to see Severus. Behind thick wisps of black hair he could see that the boy had fallen asleep.

His pride wanted him to pull away in disgust, but he had to admit that it was actually rather cute. There was no one else around anyway, so he gently rested his head atop Severus's and started drifting off himself.

After what Lucius thought was a few minutes (thought it was actually a few hours), his eyes shot open and realization swept over him. He pushed Severus-- whose arm had wrapped around his-- away so hard that he rolled off the bed.

"Get off of me!" said Lucius. Severus got up looking startled.

"Sorry..." said Severus, "I'll-- I'll go,"

Severus started trying untangling himself from the canopy of the bed and find where it parted.

"No, it's alright." Lucius pulled him back. "I didn't mean to push you quite like that. Are you alright?"

"Yes..." Severus sat back on the bed next to him, pulling his knees to his chest. For some reason Lucius was compelled to look down between his thighs, where he saw quite a portruding bulge.

"And what's that?" Lucius asked, unable to keep from smirking. "I dare ask what you were dreaming about."

Mortified, Severus pulled his robes around him and covered himself, unsure what to say.

Lucius just laughed.

_

* * *

_

_What an odd place to end a chapter, I know o.O If anyone leaves any kind reviews I shall continue. Otherwise I may abandon this._


	2. The First Night

**SERPENTINE  
**_by Loki _

The Necessary Evil of the WARNING: Hot wizard on wizard action involved. Not intended for younger audiences.

* * *

"You really shouldn't be so shy." said Lucius. "You know I was wondering, why don't you ever come sit with me and the others out on the courtyard after classes? Every other time I see you you're just sitting up here playing with your little chemistry set making god knows what."

"Maybe it's because every time I come near you everyone starts yelling the name Snivellous and laughing?" said Severus.

"Oh...yeah," Lucius looked away. "What time is it do you think?"

Severus got up and crawled to the end of the bed, giving Lucius a clear view of his clothed backside. He pulled the curtains apart and looked at the clock. "It's 11 already."

"Are you _serious_?" said Lucius stunned, still completely unaware that he'd allowed himself to fall asleep before. "Maybe we should go to bed."

Severus turned around, "I thought we were already there."

He said it so emotionlessly that Lucius, with his master insight, could not read his meaning. He had the most sneaking suspicion he was being flirted with-- or perhaps he was just joking. Then again, he'd never once heard Severus joke about anything. He seemed so much more comfortable now for some reason though. Maybe lying down finally kept himself from speaking in a condescending manner.

"Very funny." he said, "You don't want to sleep _here_ do you? I warn you, I'm not much of a cuddler."

Severus seemed like he might laugh, but he only smiled. Still, it was a rare sight to behold. "Only if you want me to."

"And what would make you think I want you to?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Er-- I don't know. I was just... I was just suggesting." Severus seemed to be taken off guard; he looked a bit hurt. Lucius was taken back now as well; he did say it a bit sharply, but he thought they'd been playing some sort of _game_ just then. Yes, just a game-- they couldn't actually flirting, that was _absurd_. Why would he _flirt_ with Severus? He continued, though, refusing to be a comforter. Besides, he liked it better when Severus seemed afraid. He was more used to people fearing him.

"No no, come on, why would I want you to stay in bed with me?" he teased, "Are you suggesting I'm _gay_?" He was grinning playfully now. It seemed to ease Severus up a bit again.

"_Maybe I am_." replied Severus bravely.

_What?_ Lucius thought.Why would he think _that_? He frowned.

There was a moment of silence.

"This is the part where you object." said Severus, smirking.

There was more silence, only because Lucius couldn't think of something to say. He wasn't sure if he should get angry, if he should say something sarcastic and clever, or if he should just ignore and weakly change the subject. He was leaning toward saying something mordantly bleak, but he couldn't think of anything. _He_ couldn't think of anything.

"Well?" said Severus, lying down and making himself comfortable.

"Well what?"

"You still haven't said anything."

"What should I say?"

"Hmm." Severus mused, "That's odd."

"What's odd??" Lucius frowned.

"You're not getting _angry_ or _doing_ anything." he said. "I thought the _great_ Lucius Malfoy always defended himself, or otherwise reached out and took what he wanted."

_I_ _don't think this is a game anymore_, Lucius thought. And for some reason, he didn't mind at all.

"What _I_ want? I think it's what _you_ want." said Lucius, rolling over on top of Severus and gripping his wrists, holding them against the bed. The shocked look on his face was the most priceless thing that Lucius had ever had the pleasure of witnessing.

He swooped down until his face was just inches away from that now oddly appealing hooked nose. "Who's speechless now?"

It was almost without thought that he let himself press his lips firmly against Severus's, initiating an extended fervent kiss in which he forced an opening for his tongue so that theirs may swirl and twist together.

After that he tried to pull away, but Severus held him back with a surprising amount of strength, as if he seemed afraid that if he let the embrace end that the whole escapade would end with Lucius having another moment of realization-- which probably very well would have been the case.

Instead, however, Lucius felt the boy slip his hand in between them, raking his slender fingers along the entire rigid length of his cock--now hardening-- just once along the fabric, and then fiddled hopelessly with the belt.

Lucius, being stronger, pulled away impatiently and sat up, undoing the belt as fast as he could, but even he found it difficult for some reason. His hands were trembling uncontrollably.

Finally he'd freed his erection from the torment of being trapped between his pants and thigh.

"I could have gotten it," said Severus.

"I'm sure you could have," replied Lucius sarcastically and breathlessly. He wasted no time plunging the length of his cock down Severus's throat, pressing his hands on the wall to hold himself up.

He ignored Severus's muffled and surprised gasps and cries between having it rammed in and out of his mouth-- he knew both of them were enjoying it. He was drowning, overwhelmed by a lust that he'd not fathomed existed within himself. He held back as long as he could, but it wasn't long before he felt the throes of orgasm overtake him, and he cried out, pulling out of Severus's mouth and shooting a pearl white seed all over that pale face.

Lucius collapsed, gasping and satisfied, and looked over to see Severus who sat up and pulled a cloth from one of his robe pockets-- Lucius ignored the fact that he was carrying a cloth around with him-- and wiped his face and raven-black hair clean.

"Couldn't you have just let me swallow?" asked Severus.

"That's not a very greatful tone." Lucius replied. Severus laid back down and looked at him expectantly.

Lucius looked back. "I told you I'm not a cuddler, Sev."

Severus was smiling-- a full smile.

"No one's ever called me Sev before. I think I rather like it."

"Well that doesn't mean you can call me Luci." replied Lucius, his breath returning to normal. He opened the curtian of the canopy. "Holy shit, I hope no one heard us!" He zipped his pants up.

There was no privacy in the common rooms. He looked out into the darkness of the sleeping quarters. He didn't see anyone.

He let the curtain fall closed and sighed in relief. "Next time remind me we should go somewhere safer."

"Next time?" asked Severus, quietly hopeful. "Ok." Severus rubbed his violated jaw. A flirty smile crept back across his face.

They laid in blissful silence for a while.

"Lucius?" said Severus.

"What?" Lucius had almost fallen asleep.

"Was that your first time?"

"Of course not." said Lucius. "Well, not with a girl maybe, yes. Was it yours?"

Severus didn't reply for a moment. "Yes."

"Well I don't think it really counts." Lucius said, his eyes closed as he was ready to fall asleep. "I mean, I didn't _completely_ violate you. I'll put that on my to-do list."

Severus grinned, and the two fell asleep together.

* * *

Hurray for italics!  
I used the word cock... TWICE. Oh, snap.  
cough Yep.  
I DECIDED TO CONTINUE THIS, YES. The chapters after this are probably gonna be filled with more cuddly soft things and angsty drama, though, I warn you. I'm a sucker for angsty drama.

_Loki_


End file.
